Colliding Worlds
by weirn018
Summary: In the past a great threat to the world was defeated by a pharaoh and the people/pokemon of the land, but they had outside help that like what the threat was is unknown. Only leaving a small piece of history know. In modern times two groups must team up to defeat the threat to the world as it rises again...but can they do it before killing each other. Fem Yugi,Joey,Ryou,Malik.


**Prologue**

Yugi Muto was very nervous. She was waiting with her friends Rya Bakura and Joy Wheeler at her grandpa's game shop. The three ten-year-old girls sat on stools, their bags and Pokemon near them. Joy's Aipom was resting atop her head, Rya's Togepi was sleeping in her lap, and Yugi's shiny Eevee was on her shoulder.

All three were waiting for Yugi's great aunt to come pick them up. You see, Solomon Muto (AKA Grandpa) was concerned for his granddaughter. He had gotten a call from her school's principal saying that Yugi was being bullied and was too skittish to stand up for herself. So Grandpa had called his sister to ask for advice on helping his granddaughter to build up her confidence. He'd also asked if Yugi could accompany her and her newly adopted 'grandchildren' on a trip. She had agreed that it would be good for the three of them.

When Yugi heard that she would be traveling with her great aunt she'd asked if Rya and Joy could come along. Rya's on living relative was her dad due to a bus accident, and he was away for work a lot. Joy's father worked a lot as well as he was trying to keep his mind off of his divorce. Some calls were made and now the two were going with their friend.

"Hey, Ryo, what level is Togepi at, and what moves does it know?" Joy asked, using Rya's nickname. They'd given it to her due to her name sounding so close to the word for money in one language.

"Well, he's at level seven and knows Growl, Metronome, Present, and Extrasensory. What about your Eevee, Yuki?"

Yuki was Yugi's nickname, which she'd been given once the other two had realized just how much she loved snow.

"Err, well I think she's level eight and knows Tackle, Helping Hand, Sand-Attack, and Echoed Voice. What about Aipom, Jo-Jo?"

Joy was called Jo, Jo-Jo, or Joey most of the time, but of all her nicknames, it was 'Joey' that they used the most. Her tomboyish side seemed to shine through about a third of the time.

"Aipom knows Scratch, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack, Astonish, and Bounce, and is at level eight," Jo said.

Grandpa's 'Mrs. Mime' came in and motioned for the girls to follow her as she used Confusion to float their bags behind her. The three followed the female Mr. Mime outside to see Grandpa talking to a blonde woman about his age with two children and some Pokemon. Grandpa's Golett and Mrs. Mime were putting the girls' things into the back of a van. Armaldo was using a weaker Water Gun to water the Muto's potted plants, Crobat was resting on top of the van, and most of Grandpa's other Pokemon were in the backyard. A Gengar stood by the blonde woman's side.

_Why do I feel like that Gengar's plotting a prank or something? _Yugi thought to herself before looking at the two 'new' kids. One was a girl with platinum blonde hair, an Egyptian tan, purple eyes, and looked to be about ten, the same age as them. She had a Shuppet in her arms. The other kid was a boy a few years older and also Egyptian-looking. He had a Vibrava to his left and a Yamask floating above his right shoulder.

"Ah, there you are, girls! Come over here so I can introduce you," Grandpa called, getting the kids' attention. The two new kids looked at them and then stared, as if in shock, at the three girls. Yugi guessed it was because of the way they looked.

Joey was the most normal looking one. She was a little tall for a ten-year-old and, although she would deny it 'till her last breath, her sandy blond hair and slightly big, dark brown eyes made her look kind of like a Lillipup puppy. Today, she was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a green jacket.

Rya had snow white hair and big, bright green eyes. She had pale skin, and looked like she could be a young snow-yokai. She wore a white and blue striped shirt and blue shorts.

Yugi, however, was the oddest looking of the three. She had very big, purple eyes. Black hair with purple tips and gold bangs. She wore a black shirt with purple sweat pants and flip-flops. The girls all lined up beside Grandpa.

"Aggie, this is Rya, Joy, and my granddaughter Yugi. Rya, Joy, Yugi, meet my sister Agatha. She's retired from the Elite Four." The three girls gaped, and the two other kids began to looked confused. The two adults, however, just chuckled.

"Hello, girls. You can all just call me Grandma if you want. These two are Odion and his little sister Malik. I adopted them a few months ago. Odion, Malik, this is my older brother Solomon."

"Hello, children. Just call me Grandpa."

Malik and Odion just nodded awkwardly as Yugi thought of something. "Um, Grandpa, if we call you two Grandpa and Grandma, won't people who don't know you're siblings get the wrong idea?" She asked, scratching her chin.

The two adults shared a look before they and Gengar laughed. "Don't worry, it's a mistake many have made in the past. It's just one of those things that happen in life."

The five kids and the other Pokemon sweat-dropped. The laughter stopped when they heard a roar and footsteps heading their way. What they saw was an Aerodactyl with a big blue bow around its neck and a Pokeball held carefully in her jaw. Agatha and Solomon raised their eyebrows. Odion stood protectively in front of Malik while his sister attempted to get a better look at the Fossil Pokemon. Jo tilted her head to the side in confusion, Ryo had a look on her face that said 'I hope it doesn't accidentally swallow that', and Yugi just blinked.

"Sky, what are you doing?" Yugi asked the Pokemon.

The Aerodactyl named Sky walked right up to Yugi before dropping the Pokeball at the girls' feet. Yugi scratched Sky's snout and Eevee jumped off Yugi's shoulder, picked the ball up with her mouth, and gave it to Yugi.

"Well, Yugi, I think Sky wants to go with you," said Solomon.

Yugi gaped a little. "But, Grandpa, she's _your_ Pokemon!"

"Oh, it's alright. Besides, she's always seemed happier with you."

Yugi smiled at her Grandpa before she heard Sky's 'pur' get louder. She looked and saw Malik scratching Sky's back with her hand, still holding the Shuppet with the other. She looked amazed and really happy. Odion stood by Malik. He looked wry and prepared to jump between the two incase Sky decided to attack Malik.

"It's okay, Sky only eats fruits and berries," Yugi said. Odion looked at Yugi for a bit before nodding.

"Sorry. …I am protective of my little sister," Odion said. Yugi could tell he was still learning the language.

"It's okay. Being careful is good," Yugi said slowly in his native language. Yugi had fallen in love with Egypt after growing up with Grandpa's stories, so she had started to learn the language.

Odion gaped before smiling.

Agatha soon gathered them into the van and drove off.

**Review please! **

**A/N Odion is Malik's brother while Rishid will be Marik's and Ishizu's brother. The difference between the two is that Odion has his 'tattoo' on his back instead of his face and is taller than Rishid.**

**I will **not **write their trip fully out! It would take **forever.

**Warning: There will be a combination of Yugioh and Pokemon locations in the story.**

**Teams most likely to be seen in the next chapter:**

**Yugi: Eevee, Glaceon, Leafeon, Froslass, Absol, Leavanny, Sky**

**Rya: Spoink, Vaporeon, Vulpix, Togekiss, Kecleon, Pachirisu**

**Joy: Sableye, Medite, Throh, Ambipom, Jolteon, and Charizard (shiny) **

**Milak: Flareon, Phanpy, Sneasel, Mismagius, 'City' the Skitty, Banette**

**Odion: Flygon, Cofragrigus, Maractus, ?**

**Seto: Salamence**

**Atem: Umbreon**


End file.
